Various display devices are known in the art. One type of advertisement display device may be folded and assembled such that the advertising device stands erect on a flat surface, such as a restaurant table. These advertising devices may be used to display food specials, drink specials, or other information, for example. The use of such advertisement devices are not limited to restaurants, but are also often used in other locations to provide information. Due to the widespread use of such advertising devices, there is a need for an efficient method of mass manufacturing the devices in a cost-effective manner.
The manual assembly of display devices is generally cumbersome and time consuming. Thus, such devices cannot be efficiently assembled, which is especially disadvantageous when a large number of such devices are required. Further, known display devices are generally only able to rest on a surface in a single position and at a fixed angle, and therefore, do not allow the user to vary the angle or position of the displayed information. Therefore, known prior art display devices have limited versatility and ease of use.
A need also exists for a display easel that allows the user to change advertisements associated with the easel.
Therefore, there is a need for an inexpensive, versatile display device that can be made in a cost-effective manner in large quantities.